Alyssa the Wolf
History Alyssa is based off of User:ShimatheHedgehog. Must...get...more interesting...history..! Appearance Alyssa is a brown-red wolf with brown eyes. She wears dark blue glasses. Her hair is down to her shoulder blades, and has caramel highlights in it. She usually wears anything comfy or whatever fits her mood. She can mostly be seen in jeans, a game or anime-related T-shirt, and sneakers. But if she's in a certain mood, she'll wear a blouse instead. Alyssa mostly wears a neckalace and fingerless gloves. If not gloves, then wristbands. Personality Alyssa is a quiet, shy person who is hard to get to open up to others. It's hard for her to talk to several new people at once than with only one person. She is very loyal to her friends, and cares for them deeply, doing whatever she can to make them happy. Alyssa also has bad mood swings, as one day she can be very happy, and the next depressed for no reason. She is also very emotional, and can easily be made to cry or upset. If something is troubling her, she usually refuses to come out and say what is wrong. She's not a fan of violence, but if aggitated to a point, she'll fight. She has a very short temper, and be aggitated at the slightest thing. It is best to wait until the anger flare passes, and sometimes the anger gets bad enoguh that she'll lunge out at people and hurt them either physically or mentally. Alyssa can also be a coward, depending on the circumstances. This earns her the name "Long Nose" in one of her group of friends. This wolf doubts herself a lot and doesn't have much self confidence. Alternate Personalities Alyssa wills sometimes act unlike herself, either as a character from an anime, or as another entity only known as the "Other". Cosplay Personalities Sometimes, Alyssa will act as a character from an anime or video game. Such ones include: *Yuna- Final Fantasy *Death the Kid- Soul Eater *Usopp- One Piece *Allen Walker- D. Gray-Man The "Other" Forms Chaos Dark Demon Abilities and Weaknesses Hydrokinetic Abilities Aqua Barrier Aqua Burst Aqua Slash Monsoon Water Whip Cryokinetic Abilities Ice Pillar Ice Shield Ice Spike Frozen Tail Frost Kick Ice Fang Freeze Palm Blizzard Hail Other Abilities Uses Pokemon from time to time Staff of Botania One or two pistols Ice Scythe Weaknesses Fire Electricity Other Information Name: Alyssa the Wolf Age: 17 Gender: Female Species: Wolf Height: 3'3" Weight: 74lbs Relatives: Lawrence the Wolf Jr. (father), Tammy the Cat (mother), Ryoko the Cat (sister), Tifa the Spaniel Boxer ("daughter") Romantic Interests: None Birthplace: Eurequas Alias: Aly, Lyssa, Alys, Long Nose Character Type: Speed Moebian counterpart: Alice the Wolf Sol Dimension counterpart: Zeta the Snake Male counterpart: Allen the Wolf Voice Actor: Alyssa ************ Likes, Dislikes, and Fears Likes Chocolate (especially dark chocolate) Reading Writing Drawing Singing Hanging with her friends Playing video games Watching TV Swimming Snow Dislikes Coconut-flavored things People being bullied Not being with her friends or not talking to them Cold weather Fears Deep, murky water Fire Needles Themes Original Alice by Avril Lavigne Chaos Rush by Aly and AJ Dark This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson Friends, Rivals and Enemies Friends *Justin the Dog *Kyle the Bat *Ryushu the Cat *Dalton the Cat *Cyras the Cat *Lloyd the Cat *Bella the Seedrian *Silver the Hedgehog *Blade the Wolf *Cavalier the Hedgehog *Paladina the Fox *Marna the Ant *Sheila the Kangaroo *Scorch the Scorpion *Scratch the Monkey *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shima the Hedgehog Rivals *Shima the Hedgehog Enemies *Jake the "Wolf" *Alice the Wolf *Tails Doll Notes *Alyssa, her mother, and her grandmother (mother's side) share the same middle name. *Her Bottomless Backpack was based on a backpack her first best friend had when they were growing up. See Also Alyssa-Alice Conflict Allen the Wolf